Alone
by SimplySavannah123
Summary: When Olivia's grandmother dies she's alone family wise, but what she didn't think about is how her friends and band can be a family also.


**Alone**

_**Chapter 1: No!**_

_**Olivia's P.O.V**_

_**After School**_

_**At Dante's Pizza Place**_

After that interview with Moxie, Wen and I finally told each other we liked the other a lot. I could never forget that day when I blurted out that I was the one dating, it was kind of embarrasing when everybody thought that it was Scott and I dating. I finally cleared things up and and said it was Wen and I " dating-ish ".. What was more embarrasing is that Wen just stood there, not saying anything. Finally he said I was " his girl ", that made me feel really happy, at that time I thought he was just playing along. Until...

_**Flashback**_

_**Backstage**_

_**After The Performance**_

Everyone was grinning like idiots and we went to our own dressing room ( awesome ).. I had changed into another pair of clothes, which was khaki shorts, with a yellow tee-shirt, with a vest on top of it and black sneakers. Also last, but not least, black and yellow bangles, and a cute yellow barette to complete the look. Just as I finished putting the barette in my hair I heard a knock on my door " Come in! " I yelled.

Wen then comes in looking really nervous " Hey " and he sat down on the plush white couch.

I smiled at him " Hey, what are you doing here " I replied sitting next to him.

He gave me a nervous smile and started to stutter " Umm.. What you said out there, did you mean it, or, were you just trying to help Mo? "

I stood up " I meant it " I replied under my breath, not meaning for him to hear..

" What? " I guess he did hear, I turned around " I kinda thought maybe we were so I said it, it was both, helping Mo and actually meaning it " I replied louder, but it was still a whisper, " If you disagree, it's okay " I added tears forming in my eyes, I turned around so he couldn't see them.. He still didn't say anything and I was getting worried, what if he just did that, so I wouldn't get embarrased..

I then get interrupted from my thoughts when Wen finally said something " I meant it also ", I turned around stunned.. Did I hear him right? Or was that just my imagination? " What? "

He looked up " I said I like you " he replied louder and clearer. I was shocked again, I know I heard him right that time. I've had the biggest crush on him since we started Lemonade Mouth. " For how long? " I asked trying to sound not to eager..

He looked up confused and shrugged " Um, I don't know since 7th Grade, why "

" No reason, so does that mean were dating-ish? " I asked.

" As long as you leave the ish part " he smiled.

I chuckled " Of course " and joined him on the couch, a few minutes later Stella comes in " Woah, am I interrupting something? " she asked.

" No, not really " I replied " What are you doing here anyway? "

" Oh, right, I was gonna tell you that the limo leaves in 2 minutes " and she leaves right after.

" We better get going " Wen replied and kissed me on the cheek, I nodded and grabbed my bag.. Wen took my hand and intertwined our fingers, then we headed for the limo..

_**End Of Flashback**_

That was one of the happiest days of my life, so far everything is working out as I planned. My band is famous, I have Wen as a boyfriend and gram is doing fine.

" Hey guys, do you wanna hang out at my house? " I asked everyone.

" Sure " they said in unison. We paid for our pizza and left Dante's, we headed for my house when we saw and a bunch of people surrounding it and ambulances around.

" What's going on? " Mo asked.

" No, no, this can't happen "

I ran past everyone and went inside my house, seeing gram pale and white on a gurnie. My friends then came in and all had shocked expressions. Mo had started to cry and Scott tried to comfort her, by then, I was crying Niagra Falls and Wen was hugging me trying to comfort me also. Charlie and Stella was just standing there shocked.

They had put gram on the gurnie and put a white sheet over her whole body. " No, she can't die! " " She's the only family I have left, this can't happen " Wen was trying to calm me down, but nothing could. It was to painful, I have no house to live in, no family, nothing. I'm all alone, I only have my friends and the band, how am I suppose to pay for the house, I don't have enough finally stopped crying, but I wouldn't..

_**Wen's P.O.V**_

_**At Olivia's House**_

_**Her Living Room**_

I feel so bad for Olivia, I know how it feels like to lose someone and it's not the easiest feeling to handle.. Actually it's not even close to easy, it's one of the hardest feelings to have. I've been trying to comfort and calm Olivia, but nothing is working, I wish this never happened..

I suddenly had an idea " Olivia, since you don't have a place to go, you can live in my house, we have an extra room " I was trying to make her feel better and so she wouldn't have to move and I can be with her.

" Really? " she asked " Are you sure your parents will be okay with that? "

I was going to say something when a lawyer came in " Actually Ms. Olivia White has already been arranged to live with someone already, but she lives in this neighborhood, so no worries "

" Wait, why would you arrange it for me? " Olivia asked.

" I didn't, your mom did " he paused to explain more " Your mom had made a list of people to take care of you and your grandma was first, but she's... gone now, so your mother's best friend's next " then the lawyer left.

" Oh " she replied.

The lawyer came back in " Oh by the way, she's going to be here in 2 days and the funeral is next week " he smiled, then left.

Stella came and hugged Olivia " I'm so sorry Liv " then Charlie did the same. I was kind of dissapointed that she couldn't live with me, but at least she'll still be in MESA High, in the band and most of all still be my girlfriend and bestfriend.

Mo then suggested to sit down in a circle and just sing More Than A Band. This always cheers us up when one of us are sad, I guess it worked for Olivia right now. She had started to smile and sing along.. That's a good sign.

_**Mo's P.O.V**_

_**In The Circle **_

_**In Between Olivia and Scott**_

_**In Olivia's House**_

It has only been 30 minutes since Olivia's gram died and the crowd outside had gone away. I feel so bad, gram was so nice and was the only family member Olivia had left, I can't believe she passed away. We had sang to Olivia More Than A Band and she seemed to calm a little, of course Stella had brought her guitar so it was perfect.

After we finished the sang I spoke up " Hey, who do you think is your mom's best friend? "

" Well, I met her a couple of times, but I didn't really get to know her well " she continued on " She was like 10 years younger, but my mom said they were neighbors and my mom would play with her sometimes and they became really close "

" Wow " Stella chimed in, we nodded our heads in agreement and Olivia continued on what she knew about her moms best friend " Also, she moved 3 years before my mom passed away and came back a few days later after my darkest of hours and just didn't keep contact anymore " she paused and continued " My gram and I don't even know what she looks like anymore or where she is.. Oh and her name started with an S "

" Wow " Stella replied again.

Olivia then comes up with an idea " Hey, guys, can you stay here until the lady comes and then you can just leave on the day she comes, I don't want to be alone? " she asked.

" Sure " We replied in unison.

" We just need to get our things so see ya later Liv " Charlie told Olivia standing up. Olivia nodded her head and we left her house. I went home and asked my parents if I could stay over at Olivia's for like 2 days. My baba was hesitant because there was boys there, but mama finally got him to agree..

I packed my pj's, a few pairs of clothes ( just in case ), shoes to match my outfits, jewelry, a sleeping bag, movies, snacks and packed them all in a big bag. I changed into other clothes and looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a blue tank top over a white one and skinny jeans that had a blue sash for a belt. Then I added a long white heart necklace and blue and white bangles. For my shoes I wore my blue flats.. I thought I looked pretty good. Before I left I searched my room for other things I needed..

I left to go to Olivia's house and when I got here I knocked on the door and waited for a few second before Olivia opened the door. I saw that everyone was already there and was in their pj's, so I went into the bathroom and changed into my light blue pj's.

When I came back I sat next to Scott on the floor and he put his arm around me. Wen and Olivia were on the couch with Wen's arm around her too a Stella and Charlie was on the opposite side of the floor shoving popcorn in their mouths..

" So what do you guys wanna do? " I asked everyone.

" How about we watch a funny movie " Olivia suggested. We nodded our heads and picked out Blades of Glory.

" That movie's so funny " Stella exclaimed, everyone nodded and started to to talk about the movie. After talking about the movie we decided to talk about someting else. Soon we finally were tired, it was already 11:30 so we decided to go to sleep and do more things tomorrow.

**A/N: This is my first Lemonade Mouth story and I hope you liked it please tell me what you think, from PM or Reviewing.. I'll update as soon as I can.. Bye! And if this seems like another story I promise it's going to be very different later.. **


End file.
